


Sculpture de citrouilles

by Ploum



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, General, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, Romantic feelings mentionned, Sculpture, Slice of Life, little denial
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Aziraphale a toujours été curieux des activités de Crowley en dehors de celles en tant que démon. Le découvrir en train de sculpter une citrouille reste une chose assez surprenante.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Sculpture de citrouilles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Good Omens appartiennent aux réalisateurs de la série et à ses auteurs, Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett. Cet OS a été écrit en cadeau pour Wilwywaylan dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween 2020 organisé par andersandrew sur LiveJournal.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Aziraphale imaginait beaucoup de choses sur les activités de Crowley. Après tout, c’était un démon, alors quoi de plus normal ? Mais ce n’était pas un démon tout à fait comme les autres et c’était son ami – voire plus, mais il préférait ne pas réfléchir sur la nature de leurs liens –, alors cette question titillait très souvent sa curiosité. Que pouvait donc faire Crowley de son temps libre ?

L’ange s’était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à le retrouver vautré sur la table de son salon, les manches retroussées, en train de sculpter avec minutie une citrouille de belle taille pour lui conférer un sourire édenté qui se voulait sadique. Deux autres déjà prêtes se tenaient côte à côte près de l’ouvrage en cours ; l’une semblait rire de l’ange tandis que l’autre le jaugeait avec un air mauvais, les yeux plissés. Une belle quantité de chair orange souillait le support et donnait à l’endroit des allures de chantier.

– Tu fêtes Halloween ?

Il ne sut s’il se sentit idiot ou pas mais Crowley ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, alors même qu’Aziraphale était entré chez lui sans prévenir. Il ne demanda pas non plus la raison pour laquelle il était là – ils ne le faisaient pas forcément. De son côté, Crowley n’avait pas répondu quand il avait sonné et lui s’était inquiété, alors… A présent, il connaissait la raison de ce silence. 

– Non.

Aziraphale haussa les sourcils, perplexe, avant de se rapprocher de ses œuvres pour les observer avec minutie. Pourtant, elles collaient parfaitement avec la tradition et c’était l’époque.

– Tu veux essayer ?

A ces mots, Crowley leva la tête pour lui désigner une chaise où était posée une citrouille encore intacte avant de se repencher sur la sienne, concentré. Aziraphale, autant surpris qu’heureux par la proposition, se sentit rosir.

– Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de –

– Vu ta tête de curieux, j’ai pensé que tu voudrais tenter l’expérience.

Crowley suspendit alors son geste et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

– Et puis, pour ma part, je suis curieux de voir le massacre que tu es capable de commettre.

Aziraphale ne releva pas, enthousiasmé par l’offre, et accepta avec joie. Il retira sa veste et moins d’une minute plus tard, il considérait son propre cucurbitacée d’un air dubitatif, un large couteau à la main. Ce n’était pas comme s’il savait vraiment quoi en faire. Crowley ne se proposa pas pour l’aider à se lancer ; son sourire élargi l’incitait plutôt à penser qu’il se moquait par avance du résultat, quel qu’il fût. Aziraphale ne se découragea pas pour autant et il se mit rapidement à l’ouvrage, heureux de s’essayer à une activité que son ami affectionnait. Il n’était pas d’une dextérité incroyable avec un couteau mais dessiner une bouche et des yeux devrait être assez facile, même pour lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Le constat fut posé au bout d’une dizaine de minutes : il était nul à en pleurer. Sa victime, elle, n’avait pas ce luxe tant ses pseudos-traits ne ressemblaient pas à grand-chose. Crowley, lui, se frottait les yeux en gloussant, la silhouette tremblante, tandis qu’Aziraphale observait le carnage avec une moue.

– Mon ange, je crois que tu as dépassé toutes mes espérances ! finit par lâcher Crowley lorsqu’il fut en mesure de parler.

Cela voulait tout dire. Aziraphale reporta son regard sur la citrouille de ce dernier, tout juste achevée ; évidemment, la sienne était très bien. Il n’osa pas demander s’il en avait une autre pour réessayer et tenter de s’améliorer ; cela semblait peu probable. Il ne ferait qu’augmenter le gâchis.

Pris dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte que Crowley s’était levé. Il se retourna lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule que le démon tapota gentiment, goguenard.

– Allez, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois !

L’ange sourit en réponse. Même s’il était parti pour être une catastrophe, il se réjouissait de la perspective de partager un autre moment comme celui-ci avec lui.


End file.
